


Counterpoint

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Baby Ben Solo, Cloud Rider Ben Solo, Cloud Riders, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Endgame Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, M/M, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Protective Enfys Nest, Protective Han Solo, at the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In a galaxy where Leia Organa was targeted by Snoke and took Poe Dameron with her, Han Solo sees raising his son Ben among the Cloud Riders as his best option.





	Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Sorry this took so long. Happy belated birthday!

Han Solo hadn’t been on Savareen in years. He hadn’t expected to come back here, after all this time. Not after Qi’ra, not after just about everything else. Even as his little son clung to him in that moment, looking around Savareen, Han held him close. 

“Daddy?” Ben said. 

“What, kiddo?” Han said, softly. 

“Is this our new home?”

Han swallowed. It hadn’t been easy leaving everything that he’d ever known behind. He knew that much. Had it been so long ago that he and Leia were watching Ben grow up, take his first steps? Now Han had to leave those memories behind as well. 

Of course, there was the fact that Leia had had mixed moments. Moments of storms passing through what could have been their perfect paradise. Looking back, Han couldn’t help but think that there were actually quite a lot of those moments, more than he wanted to admit. 

“Yes,” he said. “For our part, it is.”

”Why isn’t Mama here?”

Han paused. “Mama’s...not well,” he said. Even remembering Leia, how she seemed to have turned into someone almost unrecognizable...it was something that made him feel like a shard of transparisteel had lodged in his heart. 

“Why doesn’t she go to the medic’s?”

If only it were as simple as that. 

The familiar, helmeted figures of the Cloud Riders appeared in that moment, stalking towards Han and Ben. Ben clung to Han all the more, and Han said, “It’s okay, kiddo. They’re not really that scary.”

The leader removed her helmet, revealing a red-haired, freckled woman in her thirties. Enfys Nest. It had been, what, how many years since Han and Enfys had first met? He hadn’t expected them to become comrades in arms, so to speak. “Han,” she said, “It’s been some time.”

Han smiled a bit wanly. “Hey, Enfys. Look, I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t need help...”

”The boy?” Enfys said.

Han nodded. 

***

The boy was black-haired, with wide brown eyes. There was still some degree of innocence in him, Enfys knew that much. He wasn’t like Jyn Erso, who she had met all these years ago. The child was only five, after all. For another, he didn’t seem to fully understand that his mother had become the very thing that she had once sought to destroy. 

Enfys could not help but mourn for a woman named Leia, and who she used to be. A woman she had never met, but nonetheless...

”Han,” she said, “Do you really want him to be brought up here? The life of a Cloud Rider is neither restful nor easy.”

”I thought you once said not to underestimate youth,” Han said. 

Enfys nodded. “Nonetheless, it is not an easy life. Even people such as Jyn Erso were all but forced into the lives they led.” A pause. “Is he important to you, Han?”

”More than my own life.”

Enfys could tell that Han meant what he said. She doubted she had ever seen that look in Han’s eyes, that protective, fierce look that reminded her of her long-gone mother. 

Han continued. “If I let him stay with Leia...she’ll make him like her. I can’t just do that. I’d be disappointing Ben if I did. Besides, I trust you. And I doubt Leia will ever look here.”

After a long while, Enfys said, “We’ll do what we can to protect him, Han. And we’ll teach him all we know. How to fight, and how to fly. And none will underestimate him solely because he is small.” A beat. “And we’ll teach you as well, Han.”

Han nodded. And in that moment, Enfys knew that all their hopes lay in Ben, and how safe they could keep him. 


End file.
